Missing Son
by X-SJ
Summary: AU where instead of Dean showing up at Stanford, John show’s up to tell Sam that Dean is missing…and has been for over four months.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Missing Son

Pairing: none

Characters: John and Sam for now…Dean later on.

Spoilers: Season 1 is fair game

Summary: AU where instead of Dean showing up at Stanford, John show's up to tell Sam that Dean is missing…and has been for over four months.

A/N: Hopefully this is something new in the AU world of Supernatural, reviews are welcomed.

Sam's eyes opened sharply at the thump that came from the kitchen. He slowly got out of bed, spared a glance at Jessica who was still sound asleep, and then slowly started making his way down the hall. He paused at the living room entryway and waited; the shadow of a man…or thing appeared in the kitchen. Sam quickly made his way behind the kitchen French doors and waited for whoever had invaded his house to walk by. He didn't have to wait long; Sam jumped the man in the dark, but the guy had been prepared, he blocked Sam's punches and kick with ease, and before he knew it, Sam was on the ground.

John grinned ruefully, "Easy tiger."

Sam looked up into the man's face, "Dad?"

"You're out of practice." His father stated.

Sam proved him wrong as John found himself flipped around and on the bottom.

"Let me up." John growled.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." John answered offhandedly.

"Dad," Sam growled.

"Take it easy Sammy; I needed to talk to you."

"The phone?" Sam stated.

"If I had called, would you have picked up?" John asked.

Sam gave him a look. Before he had the chance to ask his father what it was he so desperately needed to talk to him about, the living room light flickered on.

"Sam?" came Jessica's voice.

"Jess," Sam stated as both him and his father turned their attention to her.

"What's going on?"

"Jess, this is John."

"Your father John?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah,"

John gave his son a look, things between them sucked…the kid didn't even present him as his father. _What did you expect, John? You pretty much disowned the kid._

"I have to borrow Sammy here to talk about some personal family stuff." He told Jessica in a gruff tone.

John looked over at Sam and saw something flicker in his eyes, but then he walked over to Jessica, put his arm around her and faced his father with defiance written all over his face, "Anything you need to say, you can say in front of her."

John looked from Sam to Jess and then back to Sam, he took a deep breath and said: "Dean's gone."

As soon as the words came out of John's mouth he wanted to hit himself. The look on Sammy's face was agonizing; it looked like someone had sucker punched him in the stomach.

"What?" Sam whispered, about to come to his knees.

"NO! Not like that." John assured, "He's not dead…he's missing."

Tears came to Sam's eyes and Jess took hold of his hand, "What? How? Missing? How can he be missing?"

The questions poured out of Sam and John didn't even know where to start. Jess saw the agonizing look in John's eyes and said, "I'll go make some coffee."

Both men nodded and when she left the room, Sam's focus was on John, "How long?"

John frowned; Sammy wasn't going to like the answer, "For over four months."

Sam's eyes widened in horror, "And you're just telling me now?" He almost screamed.

"Sammy," John started.

"NO!" he shouted, "Don't make up some lame excuse; you should have told me when it happened."

"I wanted to keep you out of it." John said simply.

Sam looked at him, "He's my brother." He responded with anguish.

John nodded with sorrow in his eyes, "I know Sammy, I know."

Sam brushed away the tears that had formed in his eyes and composed himself, "Tell me what happened."

"Okay, Sammy."

John went over to the nearest couch and sat down; Sam noticed his father was walking with a limp. _What the hell happened? Where are you Dean?_

And John started his story…

"About a year ago I picked up a trail on the Demon,"

"Our Demon?" Sam asked, shocked.

John met his son's gaze, "Yeah, our Demon."

Sam nodded and John continued, "I pretty much ditched Dean while he was on a job in New Orleans," John paused and met Sam's gaze, "I was sure he'd come and get you, but he didn't, he went on and did his own thing while looking for me at the same time. It just wasn't safe for me to be around him…I was vulnerable when I was around him. Anyway, Missouri," John stopped at Sam's questioning eyes.

"She was a psychic back in Lawrence; she helped me figure out what it was I was after. Anyway, she called me out of the blue and said Dean was doing a job for a lady in our old house."

Sam's eyes widened in horror, "Was it the demon?"

John shook his head, "No, by the time I got there, Dean had taken care of everything, apparently a Poltergeist and your mom's, spirit were in the House."

"Mom?" Sam asked, bewildered.

John smiled faintly, "She saved his life and got rid of the Poltergeist, destroying herself in the process."

Sam nodded, understanding, yet wishing he had been there, "Did Dean see you,"

"No, I didn't want to take the chance." John answered, "A few months later he called from Chicago saying he thought he'd found the Demon. I drove like a maniac to get there and discovered it was a trap to lure me in. They were using him as bait. He got away, of course."

Sam smiled slightly, _of course he had. _

"I hid in his motel room and surprised him when he got back, he was glad to see me but angry just the same, I could see it in his eyes." John said sadly, "We didn't have much time to talk, some shadow spirits, controlled by the demons daughter attacked us. Dean said it would be best that we went our own way. So we did."

"About a month later I found out that had been killed by some vampires."

"Vampires?" Sam questioned, "They exist?"

"Yeah," John answered,

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I thought they had all been killed," John replied, he stopped talking as he saw Jessica come back in the room with two cups of coffee.

"Here you go," she said and turned to Sam, "I'm going to go back to sleep."

Sam nodded, and gave her a quick kiss.

John waited for her to leave the room, "She's nice."

Sam met his gaze, "I want to marry her."

John smiled, "I hope it works out for you Sammy."

Sam nodded, "Tell me the rest."

"When I got to his cabin I saw Dean, apparently he had found out about 's death. There was a letter addressed to me regarding the colt."

"What colt?" Sam asked,

"Samuel Colt built a special gun during the . This gun was said to be able to kill anything." John explained.

"Even the demon?"

"Yeah, even the demon."

"Did you get the gun?" Sam asked, almost on the edge of his seat, yet scared about where his father's story was leading.

"Yeah, we got it. I told Dean to go free the vampires nest while I got hold of the colt and for him to leave town as soon as he was done." John frowned, "One of the vampires almost got me, but Dean showed up out of nowhere and took most of them out. We got the colt and shagged ass."

"Dean disobeyed a direct order?" Sam asked, stunned.

John met Sam's gaze, "Dean doesn't do much of anything I tell him to do anymore. Things got pretty rough when you left. Dean blamed me, rightfully so, and he kind of almost turned into you." John smiled with torment, "He said I didn't deserve you as a son and that he was ashamed of me."

John met Sam's gaze, "He was right, I should have never told you to stay gone, I was scared, and my anger got the best of me."

Sam nodded, but said nothing. _Dean disobeying orders? Telling dad off? Jesus, Dean, did me leaving really change you that much?_

"Anyway, we went off together to get rid of the demon, but they found out we had the colt, so I went to trade a fake colt with the demon's daughter and Dean went to save a family from the Demon."

"I got caught." John started, anger in his voice, "And Dean, he came after me. The demon knew he would, it was his plan all along, they knew Dean must have had the real colt, so they let him get me back…but the demon had taken over my body."

"Dean didn't notice, not at first anyway," John whispered, "The whole time I couldn't control my body, but I could see and feel everything my body was doing. He tried acting like me, but he slipped up a few times, and when he asked for the colt from Dean, it finally clicked that something was off."

"Dean pulled the colt on me and said that I wasn't his father." John said, "But he didn't shoot me, I don't think he could, he didn't want to take the chance."

John then looked into Sam's eyes with anguish, "I nearly killed Dean with my own hands, I may not have been in control, but it was still me…the things I said to Dean; it was awful, Sammy. There was so much blood; I thought for sure I had killed him."

Sam's eyes were round with horror, "Jesus, Dad, what happened?"

"I got control of my body for just a second, it was long enough for Dean to grab the gun and shoot me in the leg; he didn't hesitate this time. I fell to the ground and I heard Dean pass out. The demon left my body and disappeared."

John looked up and his eyes were full of tears, "I thought he was dead, I was sure Dean was dead. There was so much blood, some coming out of his mouth which indicated internal bleeding. I crawled over to him and he opened his eyes; the fucker asked how _I_ was doing. He was dying right in front of me and wondering if I was okay."

"Dean's pretty selfless," Sam added, tears also in his eyes.

John looked into Sammy's eyes, "Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

John took a deep breath and continued, "I got Dean in the back of the Impala and I started heading for the nearest hospital," John paused and then looked straight into Sammy's eyes, "And then a semi t-boned us out of nowhere. It destroyed the Impala, I remember looking back at Dean, and it looked like he'd smashed his head against the window. I had enough time to call 911 and then I passed out. That's the last time I saw him."

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"I woke up a week later in the hospital; the doctors said I was the only one who'd been in the car, even though there was evidence that there had been someone else in the back at the time of the collision." John explained, "He just disappeared, I went back to the crash site as soon as I could and there was no trace of him being dragged or anything, he was just gone."

"How?" Sam asked,

"I don't know Sammy, the demons disappeared too. There have been no possessions or anything since that day."

"But why after four months did you decide to come to me?" Sam asked.

John almost smiled, "See, I'd pretty much given him up for dead when I got a letter." John pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket, "It was addressed to you and it's in Dean's writing."

Sam looked at the letter hopefully, "Did you read it?"

"No," John had been tempted, but it was addressed to Sam for a reason.

Sam took the letter from his father, he quickly noticed that there was no postage stamp or return address, "He must have dropped it off in the box himself," Sam stated.

"That's what I thought." John replied. Sam sat and looked at the letter, "Jesus, Sammy, open it!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Missing Son

Pairing: none

Characters: John and Sam for now…Dean later on.

Spoilers: Season 1 is fair game

Summary: AU where instead of Dean showing up at Stanford, John show's up to tell Sam that Dean is missing…and has been for over four months.

A/N: Hopefully this is something new in the AU world of Supernatural, reviews are welcomed and thanks for reviews for chapter 1; they fuel my creativeness.

Chapter 2

_Sammy,_

_I'm guessing if you're reading this letter than you and Dad are together. I don't really know where to start so I'll make it easy on you; the Demon has taken over my body. I know you're probably shitting monkeys as you read this, but I'm not going to sugar coat it. I'm not sure how it is I survived that crash, all I know is that I became conscious of my surroundings about six weeks later. The Demon must have been using my body that whole time, but I'm just guessing. He leaves my body sometimes, for short periods of time, usually around noon during the day. That's when I realize how bad my body is broken. I can barely stand and my head is constantly throbbing. I don't think I could survive for long without the Demon inside me; I think he knows that too. He isn't around just now, but I don't have much time. I'm going to give this to someone to drop it off in the box; hopefully Dad still checks it periodically. Anyway, this is what I want you to do… I need you to take that last bullet in the Colt and kill me. Look Sammy, I haven't asked anything from you in over three years; I didn't bother you when Dad disappeared because I knew that this isn't the life you wanted. What I'm giving you is a chance to end it all. Don't shake your head Sam, I need you to this; do this for me. I can't live like this much longer, it's killing my soul. Please Sammy, just do this for me._

_Dean_

_P.S. Bitch_

"Jerk," Sam whispered after having read the letter out loud to his father.

Both man sat in silence, neither speaking as they took in Dean's letter. Sam finally broke the silence, "I don't think I can do it, Dad."

John met Sammy's gaze, "I really don't know what to tell you Sammy, but I do know one thing, that Demon is controlling Dean's body for a reason and were not even sure if that was really Dean who wrote that letter."

Sam shook his head, "It was him. I know it."

"Sammy," John started.

"NO! It was him, I'm sure." Sam assured.

"How can you be sure Sam? Dean didn't know it wasn't me when the Demon took control of my body, not at first anyway." John questioned.

Sam smiled slightly, "Only Dean would say Bitch."

"What?" John asked, confused.

"It's kind of like our secret code to saying "I love you", Dean would never admit it, but it's his way, I guess. Dean doesn't do chick flick moments, or so he says anyways." Sam explained.

"Oh," John responded, feeling left out. Dean hadn't voiced any feelings towards John in a long time, and vice versa. Things between them had gone to shit after Sam had gone to College.

Sam then stood up, "Why the hell would he ask this of me, why this?"

"Sammy," John tried, but stopped when he realised there was nothing he could say.

Sam turned his harsh gaze on John, "Why didn't he ask you to do it?"

John frowned and didn't like the answer he came up with, "Dean probably doesn't trust me to go through with it or to do it right."

"But he idolizes you." Sam replied.

John smiled sadly, "Things changed while you were gone, Sammy."

"God damn it! I can't kill him, I can't kill my own brother." Sam yelled.

"Dean trusts you, Sammy."

Sammy glared at his father, "I'm not going to kill him, but I WILL SAVE HIM!"

John smirked, "That's the most reasonable thing you've said all night."

Jessica appeared in the entryway, "Sam, what's with all the yelling?"

"I'm sorry Jess, its just that Dean sent me a letter and some of the stuff he said in it is a matter for shouting." Sam tried to explained.

"Can I see it?" Jessica asked innocently.

"NO!" Sam barked, "I mean…Jess, it's just, I really don't want to get you involved."

Jess frowned, she'd never seen Sam this agitated, "Whatever it is Sam, you can tell me."

For just a second there, John thought Sammy was going to cave. You could tell that he really wanted to tell her, "I can't Jess, I'm sorry."

Jess' face fell, "Okay, well," she stopped mid sentence and fled the scene. John saw the tears the appeared in her eyes before she had a chance to hide them.

Sam met his father's gaze, "I hate lying to her."

"I'm sorry you feel like you have too." John replied.

Sam cringed at his fathers honest remark, "How are we going to find him?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"We wait." John answered.

"Wait for what?" Sam asked, confused.

"For Dean to give us his next sign or for the Demon to make a mistake."

Sam frowned, "And when the hell is that going to happen?"

"This is a waiting game, and we're going to play it." John explained.

There was a sudden scream from the bedroom, both Sam and John ran. What they saw would scar them for life; Dean stood in the middle of the bedroom with a sick looking grin on his face…and Jess was on the ceiling,

"Hi, Dad," Dean smiled, "Sam," he acknowledged.

He disappeared, and flames engulfed the room. Sam screamed and John looked on in horror at the scene he'd seen once before. "SAMMY!" he screamed; grabbed for his son, and pulled him out of the room.

"NO!" Sammy screamed in despair.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Missing Son

Pairing: none

Characters: John and Sam for now…Dean later on.

Spoilers: Season 1 is fair game

Summary: AU where instead of Dean showing up at Stanford, John show's up to tell Sam that Dean is missing…and has been for over four months.

A/N: Hopefully this is something new in the AU world of Supernatural, reviews are welcomed.

Chapter 3

_Two months later_

He could barely move, every time that sick freak left his body, he thought he'd die right there because of the excruciating pain. It was almost as if his body went into a sort of suspended animation while the demon occupied it. But when he left, it all came back. It had been over two months since that day, the day that Dean killed his brother's girlfriend with his bare hands. Dean couldn't get the image out of his head; it had been the first time he'd seen Sammy up close in three years. The look in his little brothers eyes when that room exploded in flames was one Dean couldn't erase from his memory; he'd tried, but nothing made it go away. He had the face of Sammy's girlfriend's killer, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He hadn't exactly been sure whether Sam would actually go through with killing him; but now he had no doubt. Dean looked over at the phone that sat at arms reach; the demon had been leaving his body near a telephone ever since that night, just baiting him to pick up the phone and call his brother or father. Dean had resisted; but he was at a point where he wasn't even sure Sam would have to kill him, he would do that on his own.

XXX

Sam stared into nothingness; he and his Dad had been traveling around the country ever since the event. There had been no leads as to where the Demon had taken off too, nor any word from Dean. Just thinking of Dean sent shivers down Sam's back. Deep down he knew that it had been the Demon who had killed Jess, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Dean's evil smile and then the end of Jessica's life, we woke up in a cold sweat just about every night. He could tell that his father was worried about him, but he would just brush him off and focus on the current job.

"Sam, you want anything to eat?" John asked from across the room.

Sam looked up, "I'm good."

John frowned, Sam had lost over fifteen pounds in the last few months, he might have been skinny before, but now he just looked gaunt and sick with the dark circles under his eyes which showed just how much sleep the kid was getting. _I'll get him something anyway._

John left the room and Sam resumed staring into nothingness.

The phone rang; Sam looked over and watched as the phone vibrated across the night table. After the third ring, Sam picked it up.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end…but Sam could hear someone breathing. He froze, his instincts kicking in, he knew it was Dean, he just knew.

But neither spoke a word.

Sam was about to hang up when he heard a whisper,

"I'm sorry." Just by the sound of Dean's voice, Sam could tell his brother was in deep pain; both physically and mentally. Dean was not one to hide any kind emotion which would reveal his state of being. When he did show it, it was because he was beyond caring or capable of keeping it all locked inside.

Tears quickly formed in Sam's eyes, this was his brother; the guy who'd taken his best interest at heart above his own.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy." Dean repeated. Sam could tell that Dean was about to hand up.

"Dean! Wait!" Sam almost screamed, "Where are you? Dean…"

"You don't have to worry, Sam. I'm going to die soon, I can't live much longer." Dean finally replied in a strained voice, "I don't want to live anymore." He then whispered.

"NO, Dean! NO!" Sam cried, "Please, please Dean, I can't lose you too."

There was a weighted silence, "Sammy…I died in that crash six months ago."

"No!" Sammy cried, great big sobs escaping him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save Jessica, Sam. I'm sorry I've failed you as a brother. I'm sorry I didn't come get you a year and a half ago so that we could become close like we once were. And I'm sorry that losing me is the only way to save me. But I need you to support me, Sammy. I can't leave like this, knowing how things are between us; knowing you probably dream of me killing your girlfriend." Dean voiced, tears running down his own face.

"You and Dad are all I have, Dean." Sammy sobbed.

"I'll always watch over you, Sammy; Dead or Alive." Dean assured, "I need you to let me go, I need you to tell me its okay."

Sammy was crying his eyes out, "I can't."

"Please, Sammy." Dean begged.

John walked in the room and his attention immediately focused on Sam. "Jesus, Sam, what the hell?" His son looked painfully distressed.

Sam met his father's gaze, it gave him strength for what he was about to do next, "I never blamed you for Jess. And I won't blame you for whatever it is you have to do…I love you, Dean."

There was a pause, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Sam. I love you too, little brother." And he hung up.

Sam looked at the phone in shock and then his face crumbled, "NO!" he cried, "No," he looked to his father, "Why did I say that? Why?"

John ran to his son, still in shock about Dean calling, he rapped his arms around his youngest, "What did he say?"

Sam's tormented eyes met his, "He asked me to let him go."

"What?" John asked, "Let him go where?"

"He wants me to forgive him for giving up on life; he wants to die." Sam cried.

John looked at Sam in pain, "He's actually going to go through with it?"

Sam met his gaze, "I don't think he thought he had much choice."

John then let his own tears spill over. That fucking demon had killed his wife; and now his son. And for what?

No answer came to mind.

XXX

Dean smiled in satisfaction, he might die…but he was taking that demon with him to hell!In the past few weeks he'd carved out a symbol he'd seen in Bobby's book. It claimed to be able to trap demons; almost like the one he'd used at Bobby's shack on Meg. He figured if he swallowed the thing, then the demon would be stuck in his body while he blew the place to pieces, destroying his body in the process, which would kill the demon.

Dean was ready. The carved amulet was snug in his stomach and as soon as the demon moved his body, he'd trip the string that was latched onto the shotgun he'd found in the place which was aimed at the big propane tank that heated the house.

His plan was fool proof.

And it was confirmed when the demon took over, realized what was going on, tried to escape, couldn't, struggled…and BLEW THE PLACE TO HELL!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Missing Son

Pairing: none

Characters: John and Sam for now…Dean later on.

Spoilers: Season 1 is fair game

Summary: AU where instead of Dean showing up at Stanford, John show's up to tell Sam that Dean is missing…and has been for over four months.

A/N: Hopefully this is something new in the AU world of Supernatural, reviews are welcomed.

lj-cut text"chapter 4" 

Chapter 4

When he opened his eyes he felt nothing, no pain, no anger, no anxiety; nothing. It almost seemed like he was at peace with the world. Dean looked around, everything was white; a blinding white cloud. He squinted as he saw something approaching in the distance. At first he couldn't believe his eyes, but then he smiled.

"Mom,"

XXX

They both felt it at the same time. Sam and John stared each other in the eyes as they felt the balance of good and evil shift slightly towards the good side.

"Dad?" Sam cried.

John shook his head. Dean had done it; he'd taken his own life and taken that piece of Hell with him, "He did it Sammy."

Sammy stood up in anger, "How could he leave us like this?" He screamed.

"Sammy" John tried to console.

"No Dad, No." Sammy yelled, pushing his father away.

And then he redirected his anger at John, "This is your fault! If you had just accepted Mom's death and moved on, Dean wouldn't be dead! He wouldn't have been killing supernatural things his entire life, he could have lived his own life! A good life! An innocent life! But NO! YOU had to raise us like fucking soldiers so that you could have vengeance! DO YOU CALL THIS VENGEANCE? HUH?"

Sam was crying at this point and John was taking it; guilt written all over his face.

"The price was too high." Sam said, blankly.

John couldn't meet his son's gaze; Sammy was right, the price had been too high.

Within a few days, both men went there own way; Sam went back to Stanford and John continued his crusade to end all evil.

Neither saw each other ever again.

XXX

"Hello, Dean." His Mom greeted him

Dean's eyes smiled.

His Mom looked at him with a sad smile, "It's not your time, Dean" she said, "It was never supposed to happen this way."

Dean frowned, "What to you mean?" he asked confused, "I killed the Demon, the Demon that killed you."

She nodded, "Yes, you did, but in doing so you took your own life. You're meant to do great things Dean and you're a vital part of the war against Evil; your death changes the future drastically and not in a good way."

Dean frowned, bewildered, "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Mary nodded in understanding and then waved her hand towards the left, an image of Sam and his father appeared. Dean got a quick glimpse of their future.

"Without you, Dean, Sam and John go their separate ways. They both feel guilty about your death. John will continue fighting evil for the remainder of his short life, but his heart isn't in it anymore…he dies a few years later from a Werewolf hunt gone bad. Sam never hears from John again, doesn't know he dies and will never know what happened to his father. He lives a lonely life, not letting himself be happy because of his guilt and dies in a car accident at thirty-one with no family or anything to miss him."

She paused and took a deep breath, "The Demon you killed was sent back to Hell, but the Devil himself returns him to Earth to wreak havoc on humans. Killing thousands before anyone can make sense of what's going on. Evil takes over and the end of mankind becomes inevitable."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "All this because I died?"

She frowned, "No, not because you died, but because you made a selfless decision over a year ago that wasn't expected. No one saw it coming."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked confused.

She smiled, "Dean, you care so much about other people, and God loves you for it, but sometimes you have to think of yourself." She paused, "When your father disappeared it was foreshown that you would go get Sam to find your father together. But no one knew just how much you put him ahead of yourself. You sacrificed your happiness, your needs, so that Sammy would be happy; safe."

"He's my brother, I would do anything for him" Dean said.

"I know that, Dean." She smiled sadly, "But you died, and with that the Winchesters, the family that fought evil, the family that would save mankind, crumbled and wasn't to be. You were meant to be so much more Dean, but because of that decision it set off a chain of events that no one knew the outcome until now."

"But I can't change what happened." Dean said, getting confused.

Mary smiled, "No, but HE can."

"Huh? He?"

"You're going to be given a second chance; a second chance at life." Mary explained with a smile.

"So I'm just not going to die?" Dean asked, bewildered.

"No Dean, you will be taken back to a time where you will not have died already. You'll be taken back to that day in New Orleans where you realized your father was missing."

"But won't the same thing happen; won't I just leave Sammy alone?" Dean asked.

"Not this time; you'll have no memory of what happened before, but you will know that no matter what, you will need Sammy to succeed." Mary explained.

"And no one will die?" Dean asked.

Mary smiled sadly, "I can't tell you that, Dean."

"I can't risk Sammy's life like that." Dean replied.

"He died unhappily in this reality, Dean." Mary reminded him.

"But he lived." Dean insisted.

"Not very long, not like he was supposed too." Mary revealed.

Dean caught the revelation; Sammy wouldn't die, not anytime soon anyway.

"To save mankind, huh?" Dean asked.

"Mankind, Dean." Mary confirmed.

Dean met his mother loving gaze, "I missed you." He admitted.

"Oh Dean, I was always with you, for every second." Mary replied.

"EVERY Second?" Dean asked, smirking.

Mary smiled, "Not when it was inappropriate, and if I knew you would remember this I'd tell you that you must treat women with more care, Dean. You'll go down in history as being a womanizer."

Dean grinned for the first time in a long time, "But I love women."

Mary shook her head, what was the use. Dean would be Dean.

"So this is goodbye?" Dean asked, sadly.

"No, its not goodbye, we'll see each other again; I promise." Mary vowed.

Dean nodded, "Okay, let's do this."

XXX

Dean snapped out of his day dream, he looked around and realized he was on the I-95 going to Pennsylvania. The song Highway to Hell was playing loudly in the car; Dean turned it down and pulled the car over onto the side of the road.

He sat and stared into nothingness for a long time; just thinking.

"I need Sammy." He admitted to himself.

His mind made up, he took the next exit and turned his big Impala around; his new destination: Stanford University.

Dean shook his head, how he ever thought he could do this alone was beyond him.

XXX

…and so the future of the human race was secured…I HOPE.

THE END

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews. This is actually the first time I've ever finished a story and that's saying something. I have a few more ideas in my head so hopefully you'll see me around. Until next time...

\lj-cut 


End file.
